I'm Preggers!
by Miss. KooKies
Summary: I waited and waited waiting for the results why did it have to take so long! I can admit my moods have been a little off lately but I never expected this to happen I have my whole life ahead of me and for it to possibly stop I might die! Main couples: AleHeather and Duncney minor couples: Gwuncan Rated T for now...


I'm Preggers!

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

A/N: TD never happened there in high school seniors to be exact OOC told in Courtney's P.O.V.

I waited and waited waiting for the results why did it have to take so long! I can admit my moods have been a little off lately but I never expected this to happen I have my whole life ahead of me and for it to possibly stop I might die! "What does it say?" my best friend since kindergarten, Heather asked. Now our friendship is weird we normally don't get along but hey best friends always argue right?

"I don't know ... two more minutes" I said pacing back and forth, "I can't believe were missing school for this".

"I can, school's boring I'm glad" Heather digging through her boyfriends fridge. Oh, did I mention that were at her boyfriend's house we had to come here and it just happened that Heather has a key here, no surprise there.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" I asked still pacing hair bouncing as I stomped.

"Because I'm not the one with the problem" Heather responded taking out some leftovers, sniffing it and throwing it away, "I never understood Spaniards and their likability in Spanish foods".

"Heather!" I shouted catching her attention quickly.

"What?" Heather asked closing the fridge.

"What does a plus sign mean?" I quivered out my fear at an all time high Heather picked up the box the test came in.

"I don't think you want to know" Heather said eyes wide I snatched the box from her and in that moment time stopped my eyes widened even bigger than Heather's. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know how I could let this happen" I said plopping down on the couch tears falling down my face.

"That's why condoms were invented" Heather said making me want to bitch slap her does she think I'm a whore?

"We used one" I said.

"Then how did you get pregnant?" Heather asked like I knew.

"I don't know!" I shouted crying shoving my face in my hands just then the door crept open Alejandro walked in.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Alejandro asked oh great, now I have to listen to a big argument while PREGNANT!

"You called me?" Heather asked taking out her cellphone it said 10 missed calls "oh..."

"What's wrong with Courtney and WHERE'S MY TAPAS?!" Alejandro screamed.

"I threw that away" Heather said.

"Tell me why you were going through my fridge and how did you get in my house?" Alejandro asked.

"You gave me the key remember on it was your birthday and . . ." Alejandro started to smirk.

"Oh yeah, that 'night'" Alejandro said making Heather blush and me vomit literally on the floor making them turn away disgusted. "MY FLOOR! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Ms. Perfect here is pregnant" Heather said making me stand up.

"Heather!" I shouted hands by my side scrunched up into a fist.

"It's obvious" Heather said Alejandro looked shocked.

"Who is it?" Alejandro asked pushing Heather out-of-the-way.

"Don't worry it's not yours" I responded making Heather stand in between us.

"Why would it be?" Heather asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Trust me, mi Amour you and I weren't dating when Courtney and I hooked up" Alejandro told Heather which only made her more angry.

"WHAT!" Heather shouted this wasn't the best time.

"Before you and Alejandro started dating after Duncan broke up with me we both had broken hearts and decided to try-"

"I don't want to know" Heather said taking her things.

"Wait mi Amour where are you going?" Alejandro stopped Heather by grabbing her forearm.

"Let go of me I'm going home!" Heather barked.

"Your not seriously getting upset over this, this happened so long ago" Alejandro said.

"So you lied to me you told me you were a virgin when we did 'it'" Heather said now fuming.

"I said that?" Alejandro asked.

"YES!" Heather said now leaving slamming the door on Alejandro's face ouch!

"Well while you go chase after Heather I'll clean this vomit up for you" I said getting on my knees as Alejandro ran after Heather who might not be his girlfriend anymore.

_Now while I have this alone time I might as well check in with my baby's father . . . Duncan_

* * *

**R&R. How was it? Should I continue? What's going to happen next? AleCourtney (ew) AleHeather (yay!) Gwuncan (there okay but I prefer Duncney less predictable that way) Duncney (definitely!)**


End file.
